LET'S STUFF VOCALOIDS INTO A CLOSET!
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Lock your favorite vocaloid pairing into a closet and see what happens! (review your suggestions) The results aren't even erotic half the time, sometimes humorous, sometimes strange. Sometimes awkward. Sometimes you'll have the newest Fight Club in the closet and it will break. Ah, it depends, I guess, Second Chapter: Gakupo and Luka
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm procrastinating on a giant project and therefore made this fic! **

**Basically, you guys suggest in reviews which two vocaloids (or UTAU's) we stuff into a small closet and see the results! Strangely, half the time they aren't erotic in the least. Some CRAZY things will happen, and if you give me a suggestion in the reviews, I will use it! For the first one I'm going to write about Rin and Len, and the next one, IDK, um...hmmm...suggest something, I guess. If you like this please follow, fav and review! **

"TIMEOUT!" Meiko shouted, pushed Rin and Len into the closet, closed the door almost all the way, and swaggered drunkenly back to her sake bottles.

"Rin-channn!" the shota whined. "If you didn't add orange flavoring to her wine we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Nya!" Rin replied and even though he couldn't see her Len knew she was sticking out her tongue. "You added the banana flavor to not only all the wine but also the milk and even water! To anyone else other than you, banana water seems gross! I'm going to have to drink that for a week!"

"Forget about that!" Len said and added on, "still, we're fourteen! We're too old for timeouts!"

"Well, I guess it's better than being grounded..." the girl abruptly switched tracks in the conversation. "Len-channnnnn I'm hungry! Feed me!"

"Well, princess, at least I thought straight and nabbed some candy from the kitchen. Open up."

Rin obediently opened her mouth and then felt Len place an orange flavored candy inside.

This went on until all the orange-flavored candies were gone.

"My turn to feed you!" Rin crowed and it was a wonder she couldn't feel the heat of Len's fiery blush.

"Say ahhhh!" Rin fed him the banana candies one by one.

"Say, Len, I'm kind of tired."

He guided the girl's head into his lap. "Better?"

"Definitely! You are such a soft pillo-"

Before she finished her sentence, the blond haired girl was fast asleep.

**Nyu! So many character items!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bluecupcakes silently snuck into the closet and placed some eggplants and tuna. Hearing footsteps, she fled outside the room.

"I smell eggplants!" Gakupo sang. "I want some eggpla-OOF!"

Luka had just punched him in the face. "Stop your singing, you imbecile! Ooh, is that tuna in the closet?"

Without wondering WHY there would be tuna and eggplants in a closet, they both ran inside and started eating happily.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was heard and the sound of a _click. _

The closet was locked.

"Lukaaaaaaa! I can't get out of this closet!" Gaku whined. He tried to elbow his way out.

**BASH!**

and he had a sore elbow.

He tried to kick his way out

**BAM! **

and he had a sore foot.

He tried to head-butt his way-

"Stop it, stupid!" Luka ordered, with a tinge of blush on her face. "You're going to hurt yourself."

The purple-haired vocaloid turned and looked at Luka with an unreadable look.

"You care about me." He told her, sounding like a statement rather than the loud, annoying plea it usually was.

"Y-y-yes..." the pinkette stammered.

Swooping down for a sudden yet intimate kiss, he was surprised when she leaned into it and fisted her fingers into his hair.

They didn't leave the closet till the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rolling girl has a dream..." Miku hummed as she ran around the large room, upturning chairs and and peeking under blankets. "I can't find my gold necklace..."

Singing more Rolling Girl, Miku went to the closet to check all of her coat pockets. Not finding anything except some gummy bears (extremely stale) and a coin (made in 1999), she bent to look in the back of the closet.

Cue a Len.

"What ARE you doing?" he demanded.

"I can't find my gold necklace!"

Len sat next to her in the closet. "Why would you want to wear that? Wait...are you going on a date?"

"Yeah..." Although she didn't know why, Miku blushed.

"Why?" Len asked, his voice with a uncharacteristic loudness. "Why would you go on a date when you have-well, never mind."

"Have what?" the tealette asked, eyes wide.

"Forget what I said. Anyway, who is it?"

"Well...Luki asked me if I could go on a date with him...I had nothing to do today, so I agreed."

"I'm always here when you need me! Why don't you EVER ASK ME TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU?" The blond shouted. "Hellooo, Miku. I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Why are you so mad at me?" Miku asked.

Len seemed to think for a while, on how to give his answer. Then he quickly kissed the shocked girl on the lips, and left as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mou, Len, you've grown really tall! I think you're taller than me!" Rin wailed. "And we're TWINS!"

"That's the magic of puberty!" Kaito shouted, his words muffled by the fact that he had his head in the freezer looking for pospsicles.

"Shut up, Kaito!" Miku and Meiko shouted at the same time, looked at each other in shock, and _glared. _

Luka walked in, long hair flying behind her.

"Shota's tall?! Let me see!"

Len glared and asserted that he was NOT in fact a shota.

Luka stood shoulder to shoulder to Len.

He was taller.

"Mooou," Luka teased good-naturedly, "guess I can't call you shota anymore!" She looked up at him with crinkled blue eyes and a grin, and that made his heart start beating for some reason, and he blushed.

The moment was abruptly cut off when Kaito whined for some more juice bars to freeze.

"Shot not!" Miku shouted. People should be getting stuff for her, not the other way around!

If her romantic rival wasn't getting them, then she wasn't either! "Shot not!" Meiko said.

"HAHAHA! LEN, LUKA, YOU MUST GET ME MORE JUICE TO FREEZE!" Kaito shouted with a grin. "Juice bars are in the closet."

"Come on, let's go! The sooner we get him his juice, the sooner he stops whining!" Luka grabbed Len's hand and she felt a jolt. She looked up into wide blue eyes just like her own. He felt the jolt too, apparently, so he rapidly let go.

They walked to the closet, blushing and looking away.

Len searched the expansive closet for the 'love of Kaito's life' AKA popsicles, but couldn't find any. Luka bent down to help him search.

SUDDENLY THEY WERE PUSHED IN THE CLOSET AND A MWAHAHAHAHA WAS HEARD. AND A CLICK. AND THEN A LOCK.

"I guess we're in here together until someone lets us out," Luka verbalized.

The blond tried to call out. "MIKU! KAITO! MEIKO! RIN! HELP US WE'RE TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET!"

No reply came.

"They're probably...asleep?" the pinkette mused aloud.

"It's only 3 PM! Who sleeps at three?" Len grumbled.

"What if they took a nap?" The blue-eyed girl giggled and stuck her tongue out. "I betcha you didn't think of THAT!"

Len's heart went a mile a minute. "Baka..." he mumbled.

"Say, it's kinda crowded with all of these oranges, bananas, ice cream and leeks n' stuff. I'm feeling a little cramped." The pinkette said.

"Well...I guess...to save space...you could lie...on my lap?" Len stuttered.

"Oh ok! Wow, Len-who-is-not-a-shota, your lap is comfortable!"

Len looked down at her, blue eyes meeting blue. He reached down, and she reached up, and they met in a kiss, perfectly in the middle.


End file.
